


Mind Over Chocolate

by SuckMyDeck (baskerville)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baskerville/pseuds/SuckMyDeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey burned down his house making chocolates, and the entire school knows about that, plus his personal life at home. With everything out in the open, Joey should be freaking out! But when Kaiba discovers that his only worry is making a mystery person chocolate for Valentines' day, things start getting weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is Something Burning?

**Author's Note:**

> [You'll also view this on my fanfiction account which is under the username SuckMyDeck. This is for those of you whom read works from both of these sites, just so you know I'm not stealing it or something.]

It was a day just like any other. The brunette got up early, went about his daily routine; getting showered, dressed, tending to his hair, and clothes. Soon, heading out to school. Unfortunately, he couldn't say he liked the school... Hell, he hated it. With every fiber of his being. But he had to go, right? At least he thought he had to. So many other, much more productive things he could do with that time. Regarding his work, or business. Perhaps even spending some time with Mokuba. However, he had to attend school. Having no friends didn't exactly add to his urgency to attend either. He just didn't want to go. Dealing with Yugi, Tea, Tristan and that mutt all the time. It was the best way to get under his skin. Last week, it'd only taken all of 20 seconds for the short-tempered CEO, to not only insult, but punch the blonde New Yorker, that he'd nicknamed "Mutt", right in the face. It was things like that, that just made Kaiba think that, perhaps, he should be privately schooled. At least then he'd be able to choose who was around him.

With such thoughts running through his head, and his mind jogging through the multiple possibilities that may come from the quickly approaching school day, he made his way into the main gates of Domino High school. Crystal blue eyes scanned the yard, catching sight of students hurriedly making their ways inside. The bell was close to ringing, but he wasn't in any rush. Calm as day, he made his way up the steps, and through the front door. One his way to his homeroom, he couldn't help but overhear a conversation going on between a female duo. Both underclassmen, and both, amazingly giddy.

"Did you hear?!", said the brightly dressed blonde female, as she gave her raven haired friend a shove. "Wheeler actually attempted to make Valentines' chocolates for someone!"

The raven haired girl quirked an inquisitive brow, and shook her head, shrugging. "What's so exciting about that?"

"He burned his house down in the process!", the hyper-active girl shouted, throwing her arms up.

The raven haired girl frowned, and shook her head as she gracefully adjusted her glasses. "Don't you think it's kind of... rude. I mean, to get all excited about a loss like that?"

The blonde girl, whom, if Kaiba remembered correctly, was named Rin... Or.. Something, quickly shook her head. "It was a blessing in disguise! It turned out, after the firemen came, and put out the fire," Just then, the female got skeptical, she looked around, dismissing the nonchalant Kaiba, who was facing elsewhere, pretending to flip through his notebook, leaned in to her friend, and grabbed her arm, yanking her close. "They found out, that his dad had been abusing him! So, he's not staying with his dad anymore! They took him away, and now, I heard he's either gonna move away, or end up in foster care!", her tone went from its previously hyper, and vociferous sense, lowering to an almost soft whisper.

The raven hair girl blinked, then sighed, pulling away, just as the starting bell rang. Without another word, she turned, heading to class, her quirky blonde comrade soon following.

Kaiba, he didn't care about the bell. He was just standing in the hallway, the biggest smirk across his face. Looking off to the side, he straightened up, then slowly headed to his classroom.

If what that stupid underclassmen said, was true, that would mean that Wheeler was open to some pretty decent punishment, and torture today. Of which, Kaiba was going to happily oblige him with.

Making his way into the classroom, just after everyone was seated, he made a nonchalant stroll to his desk. Nobody seemed to notice that he'd even entered the room, because the classes entire focus seemed to be aimed to the back of the room. Where one, saddened looking, golden blonde lay, laying head buried in his arms. He was hiding from the class, and of course, this was understandable, but it didn't seem like anyone had enough remorse to just leave him be. No sooner had the chocolate eyed boy raised his head, revealing dark, baggy eyes, the surrounding students began to poke and prod him with questions, and curiosities.

"So he really beat you huh?"

"Did you purposely burn your house down?"

"Were you trying to kill your dad?"

"Do you still love him after he did all of that?!"

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Are you going to sleep in the street?"

Even through all the questions, he didn't seemed phased. Joey would just nod, or shake his head, maybe even wave a hand, hoping to dismiss the interrogative ways of his fellow students. But.. One question. One question in particular seemed to catch his attention. And it wasn't good attention either.

In a sea of question, all of which were running towards him like a flood, the only one that seemed to truly get him to turn his head almost all the way around was:

"So who were you making the chocolates for, anyway?"

He stood up, slamming two strong fists on the desk, his eyes narrowed, and the fires of Hell itself burning behind them, he scanned the room.

"Who asked dat question?", he growled.

In response, the other teens seemed to just stare, an awkward, but completely casual cough escaping someone in the background, he seemed to sneer.

Mr. Takizawa, the homeroom teacher, shot Joey a stern look, after of which, the blonde took hold of the back of his chair, and proceeded to take his seat once more.

One comfortably smug Kaiba, sat at his desk, hands folded, and eyes straight ahead. He was indeed the one who asked the question, and he was certain that it would piss Joey off if someone would ask it. Though, it honestly caught the CEO completely off-guard that it actually succeeded in pissing him off. The worst part is; he wasn't sure how, or why. Of course, now, it was his goal to find out.

"Alright class.", Mr Takizawa said, addressing his students, "Today we'll be practicing fo-"

Mr. Takizawa, you're needed in the library. Mr. Takizawa, please report to the library.

"Ah- Darn. Well,", he placed down his pen, running a hand through his silvery hair, "I'll be back. Don't be too loud, and misbehave while I'm gone." their teacher said, waving a careless hand behind him as he exited the classroom, closing the door.

No sooner does he leave, the glass begins muttering to themselves, between one another, about one another. Most conversations, if you were to listen closely were about Joey, or his current situation. While others were about the up-coming finals, or the minor outbreak they just saw Joey have.

Kaiba, taking the teachers' exit as cue, stood up, keeping both firm arms by his sides, and headed over towards the back of the room. Stopping in front of his desk, he smirked.

"Hey, mutt. You never answered my question.". he said, his eyes scanning the blonde.

"Whata ya wen' Kaiba, I don-", suddenly the blondes' eyes widened, as he jumped from his seat, his chair flying behind him. "Wait a second. Yer the one dat asked me dat stupid question?!"

The boys' words left his gritted teeth like poison from a cobra, as his enraged brown eyes glared into the others cooled, blue.

"Yes, I'm the one that asked. Why does it bother you so much?", the young brunette said, leaning in a bit closer. "What? Does the mutt have a crush on its' master?"

Joey was clearly pissed, clenching his fists at his sides, he covered his eyes with his bangs, the rosey pink hue coating his cheeks quickly. After a moment of silence, Kaiba took a step closer, essentially placing them face-to-face, leaving barely any space between their two forms.

"Come on, mutt. Answer me,"

Just with those five words, Joey growled fiercely and loudly, his left hand clenched into a tight fist, which was quickly rammed upwards, strong, into the others' gut. Kaiba gasped, attempting to dodge the incoming hit, but failed, taking the critical hit. Gasping for his breath, it was his turn to grit his teeth. He staggered, quickly placing a hand onto the blondes' desk to hold himself up. His eyes were narrowed, as he wheezed.

"Just fuck off, Seto.", Joey mumbled, his tone the perfect combination of menacing and hurt. With that, he turned, quickly leaving the classroom, just in time for Mr. Takizawa to come in, and catch the entire situation.

As though by instinct, the teacher summoned Kaiba to the front of the class, interrogating him about the goings on. While mindlessly, answering every question, and basically assuring the teacher it was nothing too serious, his mind began to explore his current thoughts.

If it was only something as stupid as chocolates, why would Joey be so upset? You'd think he'd actually be angry with the questions about his dad, but he wasn't... He answered them, or waved them off like they were nothing. ...So what was so different about the question regarding what could possibly be the smallest worry in his life right now?

Thinking away until it hurt, Kaiba was dismissed, and sent back to his desk.

Claiming his seat once more, the clever, blue eyed CEO kept his eyes forward, intensive determination burning within them.

"Come the end of today, Wheeler. I will find out what you're hiding."


	2. Confessions to Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should tell you guys, I don't exactly have a plan with this story. I'm technically winging it chapter per chapter, so I apologize for any inconsistencies or chapter flops.

By the time class ended, Kaiba was the perfected combination of annoyed, and impatient. Within the same second that the lunch bell rang through, he grabbed his book, got up, and darted for the door. He moved so fast, he almost hadn't noticed that he'd practically knocked over the few students' he was making his way by. No, he was much too focused. The only goal on his mind was finding that damned blonde, and torturing him until he got an answer. Why the fuck would you basically go through Hell, and be okay with it, but a question regarding Valentines' day chocolate sends you over the edge? Technically interrogating himself, he made his way through the halls, eyes racing left and right. If one thing was sure, he was definitely determined on finding Joey, and he certainly didn't mind sacrificing his lunch period to do so.

Of course, we are talking about Kaiba, so with his short-fuse, and generally non-existent patience, he quickly became angry. His determination dwindling, he scowled, deciding now to head out to the main courtyard, for some air. If there was one thing that he was sure of, it was that Joey hadn't left the school. He was somewhere on the damn grounds, he just had to think clearly. Taking a seat on the bench under the shades of the largest tree in the courtyard, Kaiba leaned back, closing his eyes. Inhaling deeply, the brunette brought a hand up, running it through his dark chocolate lockes. His frustration was getting worse, his thoughts were racing, until suddenly his eyes shot open. He lowered his hand, finding himself staring at his empty, but somewhat shaking palm.

"I didn't even take into consideration that the mutt just lost his house... Was abused...",mentally, he was comparing the blondes' situation to of his own experiences. But why had he only thought of this just now? All of the suffering that Joey had gone through. The worst part was- "I noticed he always acted strange. But I never bothered to ask him anything... I was too busy poking fun.."

He felt as though he was melting into the burning guilt that this realization brought unto him, as though lava flowing from a live volcano. This entire time, his only worry was asking about some fucking chocolates?! Was he really that stupid?! That ill-mannered?! That... Cold hearted? Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of pity soaked into him, as he made a fist, squeezing it in front of him, looking up to the skies in determination; standing, quickly making his way back inside, and up, onto the schools' roof.

To his surprise, there was Wheeler, elbows propped up over the edge, his eyes illuminated by the weakened sun-glare that beamed down onto the roof. Kaiba found himself gawking a minute. Joey almost looked... Attractive. Shaking his head quickly, Kaiba attempted to clear his mind of these disturbing thoughts, and took a step forward.

"Wheeler..."

"Whata ya wan' Kaiba? I ain' in the mood fer yer stupid jokes n' teases right now."

"I wasn't-", suddenly, the brunette scowled, looking off. He just couldn't be too nice. It wasn't in him. A smirk found it's way back unto his features as his sadism nestled within him once again. "What's wrong, Mutt? Don't feel like playing with Master today?"

It was silent for a second, the only thing that could be heard was the wind whistling past their ears. Without warning, the New-Yorker broke the silence, and sighed.

"Look Kaiba, it's none a' yer business, okay?"

Kaiba only crossed his arms, the scowl on his features returning.

"Why do you assume this was about the chocolates? I was actually going to talk to you about your... other situation.", Kaiba said, looking off, as he unwillingly made his way over, leaning his back to the edge of the rooftop, arms crossed as he looked at his blonde classmate.

"...I didn' expect ya to give a damn about dat.", the blonde retorted, his eyes set forward.

"Well, I do. Do you want to talk about it? If you do.. I'm here."

"Don' botha yaself wit' it Kaibs'.", Joey said, his brows furrowed as he glared into the air. "Not like ya could relate to it anyways. So, even if I did tell ya, ya'd just be a judgmental dick like ya always are."

Those words stung the brunette. He felt his anger flaring, but in an attempt to control it, he swallowed, looking off. He felt this... Lump. Caught in his throat. He wasn't sure what it was.

"B'sides,", said the other, cutting off the brunettes' thoughts, "Da only thing ya seemed to be worried 'bout, Money bags, is the damn chocolates I failed in makin'. So don' try actin' like ya give a damn about me. Yer just usin' my situation as a cover ta get yer answe-"

He couldn't hold it anymore. Kaiba suddenly brought a full fledged left hook to the blondes' jaw, cutting him off, and sending him flying to the ground. One, dumbfounded Joey half glared up at the CEO, a hand covering his now, most-likely bruised jaw.

"Actually, Wheeler. I was worried. Was. And I can relate to your situation. Or at least I thought I could. I guess I was right, you're just another worthless piece of trash from the slums. Who are you to tell me what I've been through? What my worries are, and how I plan to approach the subject of them? Honestly, I don't give a fuck about the chocolates. That was minor in my eyes compared to the rest of your situation. It took me a while to realize that it was wrong of me to approach you about the chocolates first. I admit, but you didn't have to sit there and tell me I don't care."

After a moment of just glaring at the blonde, he looked off, his cold demeanor seeming almost immeasurable.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have bothered asking. Now, I could give two shits less what you feel, or what becomes of you. You're a good-for-nothing mutt. And I can't believe I wasted my time coming to look for you."

With every word that escaped the others' lips, Joeys' mouth became agape. They stung, but he was much more shocked at the fact that the CEO himself, the seemingly cold, heartless Seto Kaiba actually tried showing some genuine concern for him, and the way he responded to it, was telling him he was basically lying. He wanted to apologize, to reach up, and grab Kaibas' hand. To tell him he should've thought before he spoke, but he hadn't gotten the chance. No sooner does the blonde snap back to reality, he catches sight of the brunette walking through the exit off the roof, slamming the door behind him.

Joey eventually found it within himself to stand, his eyes dead-set on the door. Part of him hoped that Kaiba would just walk back through, spitting venomous insults at him, and begin harassing him, like he always did. But as the realization that this wouldn't happen sunk in, so did the fact that might have just hurt the most emotionally stable, and bulletproof man he knows. With this, he found himself sitting down, hugging his knees, burying his face with a sigh.

" 'm sorry, Kaiba..."

Kaiba stopped the second he heard the door slam behind him, and fell backwards onto it, gritting his teeth. He couldn't breathe. He felt like there was a lump in his throat, his nose burned, and he felt his eyes watering. He bit his lip, in nervous anger. Was he really going to cry over this mutt? That low-class piece of ghetto garbage? A hand clenching his chest, suddenly he slinked back down onto the door, finding himself fully seated on the floor below. His legs were spread, an elbow propped up on each knee as he held his head. He felt he told the truth, but he also felt he didn't necessarily need to word it the way he had. He'd hurt Joey so many times before, and now, this just became another situation on that on-going list. He swallowed a light sob, his eyes traveling everywhere to avoid the tears that threatened to follow. Before finally, they closed.

"...I'm sorry, mutt.."


	3. Undisclosed Desires Realized

It took Kaiba a bit to remember where he was, and what time it must have been. Lunch had most likely ended an hour ago. He was certain of one thing; he didn't remember falling asleep. He got up, his eyes still stinging from the prior show of emotion. Giving the azure orbs a quick rub, he cleared his cry throat, and ran a hand through his somewhat mussy locks. He didn't care about class, or school. Right now, that blonde New Yorker was the only thing of true concern in his mind. He had to make it up to Joey. To apologize to the blonde for his harsh, self-justified words. There was this lingering feeling of regret overcoming him. With some more thought, as he made his way down from the roof, the students throughout each classroom just beginning to leave, he passed down the hall. He stopped, ironically enough, beside the two females who'd he'd overheard earlier, and turned to face them.

"Excuse me.", cutting off whatever giggle-filled whispering they were caught up in, "But I wanted to know if you've seen Joey Wheeler around at all since lunch. I'm looking for him."

The two females eyed him curiously, the blonde looking away, rubbing her arm.

"He-... I mean, he isn-...", but no matter what the blonde said, she just couldn't seem to properly get the words out. A slightly frustrated CEO stared at the girl in anticipation to hear the rest of her sentence, but when it didn't come, her raven haired friend sighed, cutting off the seemingly endless silence.

"He was taken out in a stretcher earlier, and taken immediately to the nearest hospital. Apparently, he tried jumping off the roof, and landed on the archway just above the schools' entrance.", she explained. Her words came out slow, and hesitant, the silence coming back again as both of the girls watched the shocked Kaiba before them. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly ajar, and if once wouldn't know any better, they could say he was shaking

"The hospi-...Was.. Is he-"

"He's in critical condition, but I overheard the EMTs saying that it's going to be pretty bad in damage towards him...", adjusting her glasses, she regained her composure, and eyed the brunette seriously. "I know what room he's in too. I could always go with you to the hospital if you like."

Kaiba only nodded in response, as he turned, facing the exit.

"Luna do you want me to-", the blonde went to ask her friend, but was cut off when the raven haired female shook her head.

"No, Rin. You head home, I'll probably drop by later."

With this, the concerned Luna made her way over to Kaiba, stopping beside him. Her dark amethyst eyes traveled over him, as he gave a nod, signaling they could begin to make their way.

As they exited the school, the dark haired Luna eyed Kaiba, the silence between them remaining stead fast as they walked towards the hospital. Kaibas' almost empty blue eyes ran over every pebble on the ground. Clearly, he was upset, and obviously, it was because of Joey. Beginning to escape into his own thoughts, he was immediately pulled back into his surrounding with the sound of Luna's' voice, cutting through everything like a knife.

"Kaiba, can I ask you a question?", she said, her eyes were glued straight as she continued walking. Kaiba lifted his head, slowly turning to look at her, then unwillingly nodded as he released a soft sigh, turning his sights to the pavement ahead of him.

"Sure. Ask away."

"Why do you pick on Joey so much?"

When Kaiba didn't answer for a moment, she side eyed him, holding her books in front of her as she continued.

"I mean, why do you really pick on him? Most people would say it's because you want to get a rise out of him, but I don't think that's it"

He growled, grinding out each word through gritted teeth. "Well what do you think it is, Luna?", he said her name almost mockingly, and obviously unhappy with the sudden subject.

"I think you love him."

Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes darting immediately to the raven haired female, the growling just barely audible.

"What are you saying? I don't love him! He's just another mutt! We're always fighting! Arguing! Do you have any common sense?! Me loving the two-bit, good-for-nothing mutt is about as impossible as ancient Egyptian spirits possessing jewelry!"

In response to the CEOs' words, she found herself with a smirk upon her lips, then, broke out into a giggle fit.

"Why are you getting so defensive?", she asked, looking him over as she held a hand in front of her mouth. Before the brunette could respond, she lowered her hand, and cleared her throat.

"If you didn't love him, I don't think you'd be as upset about his injuries as you are right now."

The reality of this fell onto Kaiba like an anvil, and the worst part of it was that he couldn't deny it. She was right, about his being concerned, of course, it was only as a friend! ...Right?

"Naturally, I'm concerned for his health because I'm a friend. I don't like to see anyone hurt."

"Since when are you anyone's' friend? Last time I checked, you hated Joey and his group of friends. And besides," she said, stopping at the traffic light. "When you heard he'd been taken to the hospital your eyes weren't that of a concerned friend, but an upset mate."

Feeling his cheeks flare up, he huffed, crossing his arms as he glared down at the four-eyed female.

"I don't love him. I don't have to explain anything to you."

She shrugged, just as the light turned green, taking a step into the street, slowly making her way across, one obviously annoyed Seto followed her.

"I have an easy way to solve this little mystery you're fighting within yourself, Kaiba. Would you like to know what it is?", she asked. The brunette almost automatically knew what she was talking about. Lately his... feelings, towards Joey have become blurred. He was confused, and lost in the wistful combination of hate, and concern, but there was something more. Something strong that he couldn't quite put his finger on...

"I'm going to ask you a question, and you answer it. Don't get too wordy, because if you're as smart as I think you are, you'll know where these questions will lead up to.", Luna explained, as they made it fully across the street, and continued walking.

"Fine."

"When you wake up in the morning, where is the first place your mind falls, that isn't work?"

After a moment of obviously reluctant hesitation, Kaiba eventually answered, "Ways to torture Joey. Or made make fun of him."

"Good. Next question; When you heard that Joey had attempted to make Valentines' chocolates for someone, where did you find yourself?"

"Curious.", Kaiba retorted quickly. He was expecting that question. But what he wasn't expecting was the follow-up question.

"Why?"

His brows furrowed as he looked up, then scratched his cheek. Frowning as he came to his conclusion, he rolled his eyes.

"I'm actually not sure why I was curious. I guess I just wanted to know who the person who has Joeys' attention was."

Hearing this, the raven haired girl giggled, quickly, lightly, and only once, before speaking once more.

"Part of you is hoping those chocolates were for you, aren't you?", she implied, as she glanced at the brunette from the corner of her eye, her line-of-sight quickly returning to the ground she was walking on as she saw his expression change.

Now, his cheeks were completely red, and he was half smiling. He lowered his arms, and stuffed both hands in his pockets as he bit his cheek, sneering.

"...I guess."

Suddenly, with the hospital coming into view, she stopped, turning completely to face the brunette.

"Last question.", she said, trying with all of her might to hide the victorious smile that was dangerously close to spilling all over her features.

"What is it?", he asked, glaring off. He didn't want to look at her, because he knew what she was getting at.

"When you heard he was taken into the hospital... What was the first thing that crossed your mind?"

His azure eyes went from the ground, to her, then off in whatever direction as he nibbled his shaking lower lip. Then, he lowered his head, sighing in defeat.

"I was wondering if he was okay. If he'd make it. That it was my fault.. That if something happened to him I'd-"

"Die?"

He nodded once, firmly, before inhaling.

At this point, Luna was eyeing him, half with pity, and the other half with honest concern. She looked off, shifting a bit, then reached up, patting his shoulder.

"He's in room 1012e.", and with this cuing her exit, she turned, walking off.

Kaiba went to stop her, and held out a hand but he stopped himself. He realized that she left because what was going to happen next was something he had to do on his own, and no matter how much he felt he needed it, no one elses company or help was required. He turned, looking up at the hospital. Did he really love Joey? Or was he just overly concerned? ...He wasn't sure, and he hated it. Not knowing how he felt was the worst feeling he'd ever had. He swallowed nervously, then slowly made his way into the hospital.

"I think I love you..."


	4. It's Lonely Up Here

Everything was black. His breath barely seeped through his lips with each inhale and exhale. He could barely see... He'd been crying for so long, that the blonde was beginning to feel light headed, and drowsy...

"Kaiba...", he sniffled through his tears, looking over at the shut door, in which the brunette had just recently taken his exit through. "'m sorry, I just... Can' believe ya even care..."

He stared into nothing, his eyes saddened, and dark from all of the overflowing emotion. He felt like the CEOs' efforts to comfort him was just another attempt to insult him, just in a nonchalant, indirect way. Upon finding it was actually legitimate care, he immediately felt regret for his impulsive behavior. Regardless of how harsh the others' words were, he was only defending himself. Which, considering how Joey snapped at him, and told him he basically had it easy, that he wouldn't understand... was a completely understandable response. Often, within his entire time sitting there, he wondered to himself if he should seek out Kaiba, and apologize for his wicked tongue. But, even if he had wielded the right amount of courage, he wouldn't know what to say. Regardless of his own words, either way you look at it, Kaiba also kind of confessed to Joey that he too, had been through quite similar circumstances. Joey was just too blind with rage, to catch it when it matters.

Chocolate brown eyes found themselves looking up at the sky, as he sighed, frustratingly ruffling his hair, gripping the blonde lockes with two balled fists.

Why did he feel so guilty, anyway? It was Kaiba of all people. Kaiba. The same person who relentlessly tortured and teased him everyday. Degraded him, and gave him embarrassing nicknames on a daily basis. Why the fuck should he care if, for once, he told Kaiba to fuck off? He was probably just trying to get an answer for that stupid fucking question of his anyway.

"...!?", and suddenly, the thoughts of the chocolates came flooding back into his memory banks. His eyes quickly retreated to the ground as he sighed in defeat. He messed up making chocolates, and just because of one incorrect measurement, his entire life was thrown into the schools' gossiping spotlight. Joey wasn't happy about it, but that really didn't matter to him.

Those chocolates... Even if he made them in a fit of impulsive emotion.. He still failed. Perhaps, he was mentally comparing his immediate failure of making the chocolate, with the possibility of the relationship between him, and the person he'd made the chocolates for. Other words; crash and burn. It just scared him, that it would or could just fail without a hitch. Having things go too smoothly, however, would also throw him off... He didn't know. Right now, his mind was so clouded with unstable emotions, and upset.

He shifted a few more times as he sat, before finding himself standing once again, too aggravated to keep attempting to get comfortable where he was. Blinking a few more times, he attempted to readjust his eyes to the sunlight. Taking a peek at his watch, the wavering reality of what time it was came over him, yet, he just couldn't bring himself to care. He just planted both arms over the ledge of the roof, and peered down, watching the trees blow in the wind. Lunch had already ended, and students were safely in their classrooms.

"I dun' even know why I botha..", ground out the blonde, as his eyes skimmed the flowing green grass of the field below.

He could just jump... No. No, that's a stupid thing to do. Why would he even consider- ...Then again, no one would really care.. They probably wouldn't even notice. They'd probably just blame it on his being klutzy or something..

Having a war within himself, he pulled himself onto the ledge; standing, balanced on his feet, towering over the ground below. All he had to do was take a step.. And it would all be over. Just one step...

His eyes closed, then opened tired, and lazily, a frown practically sewn into his features. He didn't want to be here anymore... What was the point? No one cared, and if they did, he shoved them away. He got abused by everyone, and no matter how hard he tried to make friends, it seemed like it didn't matter. He was ignored, disliked, or abused by everyone; regardless of relations.

Slowly, and cautiously, he opened his arms. The gentle breeze from the clear sky above brushed past him, making his sun-illuminated hair flow flawlessly through it. Taking on deep breath, he took a step forward, and everything went black. He felt himself hit something hard, and he heard screaming. But none of that mattered, he didn't care. As long as the pain stopped soon, it didn't even reign of a type of importance.

He woke up from his peaceful dream what felt like only minutes later. The serene beeping of the hospital equipment welcomed him like an alarm clock as his eyes wandered curiously about his surroundings. He was dressed in a long, blue hospital robe, and wires hung from his arms making him look like some incomplete cyborg.

Finally realizing where he was, and that his attempt had failed, he grunted, bringing a swift hand across his innocently sitting dinner tray, sending it flying across the room.

Why did he even bother? You'd think by now, he'd know how his luck worked, and how no matter how hard he tried, nothing would ever go his way. Suddenly, his train of thought was cut off by a small, brunette nurse. Her hair was sloppily in a bun, she wore loose scrubs, and booties over her feet. She immediately made her way to clean up the knocked over tray as she spoke.

"You have a visitor, Mr. Wheeler..", and with her words barely slipping out at an audible level, the blonde male immediately perked up in interest, cocking his head to the side.

"Wait.. I gotta visitor?"


	5. Forgiveness is Simple

There in the doorway, stood one worried, and visually showing it, Kaiba. Taking a step into the room, his eyes immediately skimmed over the blonde, who was lying in the bed, barely conscious. He sighed, making a slow trail to the side of the hospital bed. Joey looked up to him with heavy, tired eyes.

"Kaiba..", he labored, his eyes as dull as his tone. "What? Are ya here ta laugh at me er somethin'?"

His inquiry was only a joke, however, he pleaded to Ra that the CEO caught onto this, and didn't take his words immediately to heart. The last thing he wanted, nor needed right now, was more tension between them.

Much to Joeys' surprise, but relief, Kaiba forced a light chuckle, and shook his head.

"No, Wheeler. I'm not here to laugh at you.", after a moment of silence he went on. "Besides that, this situation is no laughing matter..."

He trailed off, and Joey had a pretty good idea of what came next. Only, he was wrong. Kaiba wasn't going to ask. He wasn't even going to bother, instead, the CEO sat beside him, and held his hand. Both of their cheeks were dusted with a sudden rush of pink, and if only for a second, their eyes met.

They quickly looked away, however, severing whatever spark was there. Still feeling the blonde chocolate glance lingering from his eyes, the brunette softly squeezed the blondes' hand.

"Are you alright?', he asked, his tone was quiet, almost shy as he looked off.

After a moment, the New Yorker sighed, then nodded. "No... I mean, yeah. 'm alright. I'm alive, after all. Its jus' I feel stupid."

He shifted a little, in an attempt to sit up, but after hearing the grunts of pain escaping him, both the nurse, and Kaiba rushed to halt him.

"You can't move around too much.", the nurse said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You've got three broken ribs, and a broken leg, along with a cracked collar bone.

Kaiba made what sounded like a hissing noise upon hearing the injuries, then looked over at Joey, his eyes hopeful.

"Is dat it? I've gotten worse in my fist fights!", he responded jokingly. To no avail, however, for the nurses expression only became somewhat angry.

"It's no joke. If the wind would've been any weaker today, and you would've jumped from only a few feet higher, you would've missed that arch and died.", with a huff, she stood up, glaring at the blonde. "You should take better care of yourself."

With that, she turned on a heel, and practically stomped out of the room, leaving a shocked Joey, and angry Kaiba in her wake. The brunette immediately stood up, clearly unhappy with the nurses words.

"I'll report her for rude services, and meddling in the personal affairs' of patients.", he growled, as he held Joeys' hand tightly, his piercing azure orbs glaring at the spot where the nurse once stood.

The blonde chuckled a bit, but once he saw how serious the other was about this action, he scrambled to get up, and failed. In the end, he just sunk into his bed, pouting because he couldn't move. Huffing, he yanked the brunette to his side, and with what little strength he had, held him there.

"Don' worry 'bout it, Kaiba. She's right. I shouldn' a' jumped...", as he trailed off, his classmate turned his sights to him, frowning only barely.

"Joey... Why did you jump?"

"I was tired... And mad at myself..."

"Mad at yourself about what?"

"Because I hurt ya."

Upon hearing this, Kaiba practically jumped up. Joey had hurt him? No, no that was all wrong. Kaiba was having a silent panic attack as the blonde watched. He had hurt Joey, so why did Joey feel bad? He didn't understand... After a moment, he calmed himself down, then raised a curious brow, as he tipped his head.

"You didn't hurt me... I was actually the one that hurt you.", Kaiba said, then, squeezed the others' hand softly, as he looked off. "I actually wanted to... apologize for my harsh words. I skipped lunch, and ended up falling asleep. When I had come to look for you I found out that I-..."

But he couldn't find himself to finish. Through teared eyes and, choking back a sob, he immediately averted his gaze, and looked away.

Joey understood, then nod, squeezing Kaibas' hand as well.

"Kaiba.. I'll forgive ya, if ya forgive me..."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Joey really just say that? Was he really ready to just forgive Kaiba for that entire thing? ..He always was quick to make peace.. He might not be hesitant to fight back, but he was never quick to actually start a fight. With a sigh of, what seemed to be, relief, he nodded.

"Fine, Wheeler. Let's just... forget his all happened."

Both of them agreeing to allow bygones to be bygones; they nodded.

He had his curiosities, and as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted answers. It was just a matter of time before he got his answer, right? If he pushed the subject, he might upset Joey again.. Which is exactly what he didn't want to happen. His mind wandered through all of this, and his only combatant was himself. It wasn't long before he realized that the blonde beside him had fallen asleep, but Kaiba didn't leave his side. He stayed there the entire time, rubbing the top of his hand, watching him sleep.

The shroud of worry that Kaiba had covering him, was swiftly cut away, with a sudden thought that occurred to him; Why was he so concerned of Joey? Why did he even care? I understand concern, but he was acting like he was married to the blonde. The line between foe and lover was quickly becoming fogged to Kaiba. Anymore, he could barely tell where he stood .

When the blonde finally woke up again, he looked over. His dreary brown eyes falling upon one sleeping Seto, whom was clinging to his hand like a child with its' mother. He couldn't help but smile at this, a sift chuckling exhale leaving him. He attempted to sit up, and upon being partially successful, he brought Kaibas' hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

" 'm sorry, Kaibs.. I've worried ya. I shoulda' been more careful...", he sighed, then shook his head a bit, returning to his pillow, eyes to the ceiling. "Y'know... lately. I dun' even know how I feel anymore. About you, I mean.. Ya pick on me, tease me, and torture the hell outta me, yet I always seem ta' jus' shrug it off. I guess it's a good thing but..."

Trailing off, he leaned his head over a bit, eyeing the unconscious form.

"Kaiba...", he said, in an almost inaudible whisper, as he bit his lower lip, his grip on the brunettes' hand growing tighter than prior. "Kaiba... What do I do? How do I figure this out? At this point I feel like I love ya or somethin'..."


	6. Even Mutts Deserve Better

The blonde looked over at the CEO as he signed his release papers. Sitting up, he slipped on his shirt, and got ready. Kaiba, whom was waiting in the hallway, peeked in once Joey was done getting ready and looked him over.

"Hold on a second. I gotta gather my things. Then I'll be able to head out with ya."

With a nod, the blonde headed towards the door, joining Kaiba in the hall.

"So you're out now. Where to?"

After what seemed like a moment of actual, intense thought, the blonde looked up towards the sky as they exited the hospital. He only carried a book bag, with the small amount of his belongings. He actually didn't have anywhere to stay. Unfortunately, if he told Kaiba this, it'd worry the CEO. This is exactly what he didn't want to do. With a sigh, he shrugged, adjusting himself on his crutches, he gave a light nod.

"Well, puttin' it lightly. I'm probably jus' gonna stay with a friend or somethin'.", as he responded, the chocolate brown orbs looked off, in an attempt of aversion. "I hear Mid terms are comin' up. Did ya study?"

The brunette. didn't catch on at first. But when he finally realized the acute avoidance of the subject, a frown took over his features, and he stopped, turning completely to the blonde.

"Where are you staying exactly?", the CEO asked, tipping his head, almost challengingly as a long, black car pulled up. The chauffeur got out of the drivers seat, and made his way over, quickly opening the door for Seto.

Kaiba held up a hand, motioning the driver to hold on a moment, as he returned to facing the blonde, whom was fumbling over his own words, seeming to search for the right combination. After a moment, he gave up.

"I got no where ta stay...",he trailed off, then tucked his eyes under his bangs as he spoke. "I was stayin' with Yugs, but I don' wanna keep botherin' him and Gramps anymore.. They can't keep puttin' me up."

The other males' serious facade was faltering on the inside as he sighed. He laid a firm hand on Joeys' shoulder, as the blonde looked up at him.

"You'll be staying with me then."

"W-What?!"

The blondes' eyes were as wide of dinner plates, as the brunette simply smirked. Giving a firm nod, he patted the blondes' shoulder once, and somewhat roughly.

"You heard me. You'll be staying at the Kaiba mansion."

Wheeler couldn't believe it. Did the man before him really just tell him he'd be living in Kaiba mansion?! But he didn't want to be a burden.

He considered it a minute, then released a slightly exhale.

"I can't possibly do that to ya, Kaiba. I dun' wanna put ya out too...", after a minute, he sighed, then looked off. "All I seem ta be able ta do is put people out lately. I can do it on my own.."

Kaiba, however, didn't believe this. If that was the case, he was sure that Joey would be a lot more confident about all of it. But he certainly didn't seem confident.

"You don't get a say, mutt.", the brunette said teasingly. "You'll be staying in my guest room, and that's final."

Without so much as another syllable, Kaiba turned to the car, and ducked his head as he got in, making sure to scoot over, so as to leave room for the other blonde male to slid in beside him.

Soon after joining the CEO in the car, Joey's eyes traveled all over inside of the well-kept car. The door was closed with a resounding thud as the driver walked around to the drivers' side. He got in, started the engine again, and they sped off towards home.

In Joeys' mind, he was being bothersome, and annoying. He didn't want to Kaiba through anymore trouble, or worry. His main fear was that living with him would do just that. Atop of all of that worry, there was Mokuba. Who, although he got along well with Joey, would automatically become worried once he got a glimpse of how beat up the young blonde really was. With a grunt of frustration, the blonde leaned his elbow upon the side of the car door, tangling a hand in his hair as he watched the scenery outside of the car speed by.

"Look at it this way."

Kaibas' voice slashed through Joeys' thoughts with ease as they came to a slow, subtle stop outside of the mansion gates.

"Now, you'll be living a life you deserve."

Kaibas' words lingered in Joeys' ear for a moment. What did he mean by that? "A life you deserve"? He didn't understand. Was Kaiba trying to say he deserved better or...

"I guess yer right."

He responded flatly as they pulled up to the entrance of the mansion. The chauffeur getting out once again, holding open the door for Joey, then the CEO.

Not being able to wrap his mind around it, the blonde seemed distracted by Kaibas' statement right up until he was shown to his room. How did Kaiba see Joey? Joey had always figured that the brunette looked at him as though he were lower than the trash on the street. That he deserved nothing more than the worst. But his behavior. Lately, he was doubting himself. Doubting his opinions... Even how he, himself looked at the CEO.

Kaiba was just another classmate.. Or was he a friend.. Maybe he was... More than that. He didn't know. He didn't understand. It immediately occurred to him, to perhaps approach Kaiba, and ask him. He sat down on his king sized mattress, running a hand over the white, silk sheets. He couldn't help but sigh. This place... This room. No, this entire situation seemed way too dream-like to be real. It was like Joey was the damsel in distress, and Kaiba was the unsuspecting "knight" in shining armor.

Nothing felt real. He took hold of the pain medication that the doctor prescribed him, and popped open the bottle. He took about two of them, before he laid down on the bed. It wasn't soon before he drifted off to sleep. Drowsing off to the thoughts of what the next day would possibly bring, and when he would wake upon his park bench from this unbelievably convenient, and perfect dream.

The CEO sat in his study, two elbows propped up on the table as he supported his chin in his palm, his other hand scrolling through his laptop. It wasn't long before a small squeak came from across the room, indicating someone was making their way inside. He looked up to see Mokuba, who was just closing the door behind him. The look on his face read concern, but he was also smiling, brows furrowed in acute curiosity.

"Hey, Seto."

"Mokuba.", he answered his younger sibling, his attention soon returning to his laptop.

The youngest child practically skipped over to his brother, and peeked at the screen from behind him.

"So how long's he staying?", Mokuba inquired, assuming his brother would already know who and what he was referring to.

"As long as he needs.", he answered, pulling an arm away to type something, before resting it again in the same position.

Mokubas' brows furrowed as he recalled. "He headed right to his room, and locked the door. Like he was in a hurry or something. Is he avoiding me or something?"

The eldest shook his head, chuckling. "Not directly, no. He probably just doesn't want you to see him in his current state because you'll worry over him."

"Current state?", the boy repeated, tipping his head. "What happened?"

"He had a nasty spill, and it dealing with a few broken and fractured bones."

Mokuba blinked, then he frowned deeply.

"That's no reason to avoid me! If anything I can help him!"

Kaiba chuckled at the energy the youth had, but quickly shook his head.

"He's under the impression that he's become a bother to everyone. Especially considering his situation."

"You mean about his house burning down, and him being pulled away from his dad?"

The brunette snapped his head over to look at his brother, his eyes wide, more so with surprise than anything.

"What?", the other said, half shrugging. "I have ways of hearing things too you know."

Relaxing, with a sigh, the CEO returned to his computer, typing something else.

"Well, yes. He was spending his nights out on a park bench before I forced him to some here."

His brothers' eyes widened as he heard this, and he almost gasped. Then, quickly shaking his head, he almost choked.

"Wait. Hold on. And you invited him to stay here? With us? Of your own free will?"

"Yes. Why is that so shocking?"

It only took a moment for Mokuba to put two and two together. A mischievous smirk slithered onto his lips as he snickered.

"I get it brother." He said, as he pulled away, heading for the door. "When the time comes, you'll have to tell him, and when that happens, I'll be there to see it all."

The CEO sent a death glare in his brothers' direction just as the door creaked closed.

He understood that little quip, and he didn't like it. He didn't look at Wheeler like that. It had just dawned on him that he should treat the blonde better. He was only a friend. That was as far as his feelings went. Strictly platonic. ...Right? Gripping and ruffling his auburn lockes in frustration, the CEO growled, slamming his laptop closed. Quickly making his way to his feet, he turned, his attentions going to the setting sun over the city, which say within plain view just outside of his study window. With so many things going on lately, he hadn't really had a chance to just calm down. He usually used what little free time he had to think about his future, what was to come, and his plans. Lately, however, all of his attentions had been going to the mutt. His emotions a wreck, and his mind a jumbled mess, he sneered, rolling his eyes as he tensed. Suddenly, a fist went flying into the wall beside the window where he stood. The brunette was stressed, confused, and somewhat tired. He couldn't seem to focus on one thing for too long without thoughts of the blonde, whom was lying just above his head, flooding back into his mind. What did he really feel about Joey? He just didn't know.

Taking him in, giving him food, shelter, and home; that's what a friend would do. If his feelings traveled any farther than just friends, the CEO didn't know what he'd do. It was as though he had to constantly remind himself of his personal state with Joey. This was real life. Reality. Not some fanfiction where two unsuspecting, past enemies suddenly fall in love and jog off into the sunset.

He nodded, fully accepted this fact, and turned, reclaiming his seat in front of his laptop once again. The room was soon filled with the clitter clatter of his keyboard, as he soon faded away into his work.


	7. The Dedicated Workaholic

At exactly 7:30 the blonde sat up, awoken by his loud, obnoxious alarm clock. Rubbing his dreary eyes, he lightly shook his head, his mussy locks flopping to and fro as he reached a sleepy hand across, over to the nightstand, hitting, and turning off the ringing clock. He'd been living with Kaiba for roughly only 6 days now. It seemed like the only time they spoke was when they ate supper, and then Joey would immediately return to his room. The avoidance didn't bother Kaiba at all, unless you count Mokubas' bothering his brother about why the blonde was avoiding everyone as a bother. Other than that, everything was seemingly going well.

He had gotten his cast removed yesterday, and the only thing he really had to deal with now were minor aches and pains.

Forcing himself to his feet with a groan, he immediately headed for the bathroom. It was Saturday. Mid-terms started on Monday. Unfortunately, for the Brooklyn blonde, his grades haven't been exactly up to par. If he didn't pass mid-terms, it may prove to become problematic.

Before long, the blonde was ready. And made a slow, beeline for the kitchen downstairs, towards the kitchen. The growling in his stomach proving to be a constant reminder of his hunger.

Trudging into the kitchen, he looked around. The kitchen was generally empty, except for one Mokuba, who was sitting at the kitchen table, nearest the window, looking out into the garden as he sheepishly ate his cereal.

"Mornin' Mokuba.", the blonde said, providing a weak wave with his morning welcome. Mokuba smiled, turning his attention to the blonde.

"Good morning, Joey." , the black haired youth said, almost shocked to see the blonde. He took another bite of his cereal, before he eyed the blonde, who seemed to be hopelessly fumbling around the kitchen.

The boy chuckled, then shook his head, lowering his spoon into his bowl to get another bite of cereal.

"The bowls are in the cabinet just above the sink. Milk is in the fridge and cereal is on top."

Mokuba fed the blonde the directions, already knowing what he was looking for. In response, the blonde only half smirked, then reached up, grabbing the bowl, cereal, and the milk. He dragged himself over to the table, sitting down, and began to put together the pieces of his breakfast.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem.. I'm surprised to see you though."

Mokuba eyed the blonde who was pouring his cereal, then added the milk before generally devouring it.

"Whata ya mean?", the blonde responded, swallowing a bite full of cereal.

"I mean..", Mokuba trailed off, prodding the floating bits of cereal in his bowl shyly with his spoon. "You've been avoiding everyone lately... I'm just surprised you finally came down."

"Oh. Well it's okay now. 'm healed up n' all.", Joey responded with a light-hearted laugh. It took the blonde a moment, but after assessing the lack of tight-ass persona around him, his brows immediately furrowed as he sat up at attention.

" 'ey. Where's Kaiba?"

Mokuba shook his head, almost as though he was expecting this question, and was ashamed of it.

"He went to work. But, today he said he'll be leaving early to spend the night with us."

Joey looked off, prodding his cereal a bit, then flopped his lips as he huffed. He didn't understand the point in coming down if Kaiba wasn't even there. With a grumble, and a roll of his eyes, he finished his breakfast.

Kaiba took a peek at the clock. It had just turned noon, and thankfully, he was almost 3 fourths through his work. Which meant he'd be returning home faster than he'd expected. Running his hands over his face, then up into his hair, he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

If he hurried, and crammed in the rest of his work as fast as he could, he would be able to finish before 2 o' clock, and be home before 3 o' clock.

He swiftly turned back to his desk, rifling through his papers, and typing away on his laptop.


	8. Hands Off

At exactly 7:30 the blonde sat up, awoken by his loud, obnoxious alarm clock. Rubbing his dreary eyes, he lightly shook his head, his mussy locks flopping to and fro as he reached a sleepy hand across, over to the nightstand, hitting, and turning off the ringing clock. He'd been living with Kaiba for roughly only 6 days now. It seemed like the only time they spoke was when they ate supper, and then Joey would immediately return to his room. The avoidance didn't bother Kaiba at all, unless you count Mokubas' bothering his brother about why the blonde was avoiding everyone as a bother. Other than that, everything was seemingly going well.

He had gotten his cast removed yesterday, and the only thing he really had to deal with now were minor aches and pains.

Forcing himself to his feet with a groan, he immediately headed for the bathroom. It was Saturday. Mid-terms started on Monday. Unfortunately, for the Brooklyn blonde, his grades haven't been exactly up to par. If he didn't pass mid-terms, it may prove to become problematic.

Before long, the blonde was ready. And made a slow, beeline for the kitchen downstairs, towards the kitchen. The growling in his stomach proving to be a constant reminder of his hunger.

Trudging into the kitchen, he looked around. The kitchen was generally empty, except for one Mokuba, who was sitting at the kitchen table, nearest the window, looking out into the garden as he sheepishly ate his cereal.

"Mornin' Mokuba.", the blonde said, providing a weak wave with his morning welcome. Mokuba smiled, turning his attention to the blonde.

"Good morning, Joey." , the black haired youth said, almost shocked to see the blonde. He took another bite of his cereal, before he eyed the blonde, who seemed to be hopelessly fumbling around the kitchen.

The boy chuckled, then shook his head, lowering his spoon into his bowl to get another bite of cereal.

"The bowls are in the cabinet just above the sink. Milk is in the fridge and cereal is on top."

Mokuba fed the blonde the directions, already knowing what he was looking for. In response, the blonde only half smirked, then reached up, grabbing the bowl, cereal, and the milk. He dragged himself over to the table, sitting down, and began to put together the pieces of his breakfast.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem.. I'm surprised to see you though."

Mokuba eyed the blonde who was pouring his cereal, then added the milk before generally devouring it.

"Whata ya mean?", the blonde responded, swallowing a bite full of cereal.

"I mean..", Mokuba trailed off, prodding the floating bits of cereal in his bowl shyly with his spoon. "You've been avoiding everyone lately... I'm just surprised you finally came down."

"Oh. Well it's okay now. 'm healed up n' all.", Joey responded with a light-hearted laugh. It took the blonde a moment, but after assessing the lack of tight-ass persona around him, his brows immediately furrowed as he sat up at attention.

" 'ey. Where's Kaiba?"

Mokuba shook his head, almost as though he was expecting this question, and was ashamed of it.

"He went to work. But, today he said he'll be leaving early to spend the night with us."

Joey looked off, prodding his cereal a bit, then flopped his lips as he huffed. He didn't understand the point in coming down if Kaiba wasn't even there. With a grumble, and a roll of his eyes, he finished his breakfast.

Kaiba took a peek at the clock. It had just turned noon, and thankfully, he was almost 3 fourths through his work. Which meant he'd be returning home faster than he'd expected. Running his hands over his face, then up into his hair, he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

If he hurried, and crammed in the rest of his work as fast as he could, he would be able to finish before 2 o' clock, and be home before 3 o' clock.

He swiftly turned back to his desk, rifling through his papers, and typing away on his laptop.


	9. Idea's Lost

It took a bit before Joey left his room that day. Hours even. It was a shame really. Kaiba, him and Mokuba were just starting to become somewhat comfortable around one another. Kaiba, whom, was understandably irked, was a bit annoyed at the fact that Joeys' father for swooping in, and ruining the moment.

It wasn't until farther into the hours that night, that the young CEO was clasped to his desk, staring at the ceiling of his office, pondering upon all of the happenings of that day. He had a general feeling that perhaps his reaction to Joey's fathers surprise visit was all but polite, yet somehow, completely necessary. After seeing his reaction to Joey... The way he was acting towards Joey. He felt an immediate need to stand his ground. To show Mr. Wheeler to keep his hands off of Joey. To keep his hands off of... He had to stop himself from finishing that thought, fearing it was all too much at one time. Sitting back in his seat, he ran a hand through his rich brown lockes, sighing frustratingly. He didn't understand what the Ra was wrong with him lately.

It was as though, he was growing feelings for the blonde which only lay one level above his head... He'd been denying this thought. No, this entire idea. For quite a while now, but after finally putting some legitimate thought into it, he's coming to a realization... He had feelings for Joey. All he had to do was accept it.

It would certainly explain a lot of his odd... Behaviors lately. Letting the mutt- ...Joey. Come to live with him. Sharing house, home, having them fed. Suddenly caring, and giving a damn. All of these, mixed feelings. Him being in love with the mutt is the only logical explanation.

This sense of confusion was setting him on a ragged edge. He stood up, and walked to his window, looking out over the land around the mansion. Rolling his eyes, he took a grip of hair, tugging a bit.

Alright, so he loved the mutt. So, that's it. Things were so much clearer now. That was why he flipped out on Joey's father. He didn't want anyone else laying hands on what he loved. What he cared for... He didn't want anyone else touching what was his.

Well... Not technically his, since he hadn't told Joey about these feelings yet, much less had his approval for a full on relationship.

"He's got to know. Have some idea what was going on. My actions have more than proven it...", Kaiba mumbled to himself, looking off to the side, sighing.

Maybe Kaiba should just tell him. No, no no. -Nope. If he told Joey, it'd immediately go to the blondes' ego. That's the last thing the CEO wanted to happen. He found himself grinding his teeth, his eyes wandering over the grassy front yard. Answers always came easy to him. What's so different about this time?!

In an attempt to rack his brain around the idea, he sat down, reclining in his chair, he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

"Business, deals, and money, I can handle..", Kaiba mumbled under his breath as he shook his head, "But-"

"But the powerful CEO of Kaiba Corp. can't seem to grasp the intimidating concept of love."

Cut off by a short chuckle, the brunette shot up, his attention immediately turned to the door of his office, the door slightly ajar, and there stood Mokuba. Arms crossed over his chest, and the most comfortable of smirks upon his features.

"How long have you been standing there?!", the brunette pressed, his hands grasping the sides of his chair so tight, the squeak of his skin over the leather seemed to hover around the room.

"Long enough.", Mokuba replied, slowly closing the remained of the door, making his way over to stand in front of his brother's desk.

Kaiba only frowned in response, his eyes traveling away from his brother. He wasn't sure what he could say to make this situation any less awkward, but one thing was for sure; he wanted to break this icy silence, and quickly.

"So, I think you should just tell Joey. I mean, what's the harm?", Mokuba asked, suddenly breaking the silence that seemed to be drifting into and on forever.

The eldest only shook his head, withholding a sigh.

"I can't."

"Why's that?"

"Because if he doesn't accept them, I'll look like a complete fool. Not to mention the ego boost that disgusting little mutt will get out of it..."

As Kaiba trailed off into a small, mumbling rant of his own, his little brother walked over, and leaned in, flicking his older brothers' ear.

"What was that for?!", Kaiba sneered, turning to face the smaller form that stood beside him now.

"His ego shouldn't matter...", he rubbed his arm, then laughed lightly. "Besides, with all he's been going through, maybe a little confidence booster is exactly what he needs."

His azure pools traveled down to the crossed hands in his lap as he sighed, nodding once.

Mokuba was right. Joey's life was practically shot to hell.. Maybe some good news, or at least, news that Kaiba considered good, was exactly what he needed.

"Besides, I have a feeling he likes you too.", the little brother's voice cut through the brunettes' thoughts like a knife, and immediately bought a fiery blush to his cheeks. Quickly shaking his head, he all but choked on his words.

"Where the Ra did you get that assumption, Mokuba!?"

Before he could so much as look to his brother for an answer to his question, the young boy was already half way across the room, one hand on the doorknob, readying to exit the office.

"You mean to tell me you couldn't see it?", the boy asked, before turning back to face the other. "I mean... It's definitely in his eyes."

With this, the younger Kaiba left the room, the door closing with an almost silent click behind him.

One Kaiba, both shocked, and seemingly lost in his own mindset, stared at that door for what could've been hours.

In his eyes? What the fuck was that supposed to mean?! If there was one thing Kaiba couldn't stand, it was riddles. And this the prime example of one. Frowning he tapped a fingertip against the tabletop. Giving one, firm, strong nod, he stood up.

Tired, and dreary, he made the decision to head to bed. He had no reason to stay up anyway. He had no work, and no real anything to do. He drug his feet upstairs, one by one, they seemed to drag on forever. Imagine the older teens' relief when he finally reached the top. The long, outstretched hallway the only thing in few. It was like a football field, and his bedroom at the end of the hall was the point zone. Slowly but surely, he made his way towards his room. For some reason, he found himself come to a stop, right in front of Joey's room, and look around. The door was half cracked, revealing one, Brooklyn-styled blonde, curled up on his bed, knees hugged to his chest. He was asleep, but from the looks of it, he'd had a good cry before silently trekking off into unconsciousness.

This, for the already recognized reasons, disturbed Kaiba, so he took it upon himself to slowly make his way into the room. He stopped in front of the bed, pulling a blanket over Joey. Finding himself watching the blonde sleep, after a moment, he reached down, running a hand over his head, brushing the golden locks from the males' face. Pulling away, he exited the room, and silently closed the door, before finally turning, and heading down the hallway.

It'd been a long night, and tomorrow he had quite the task on his hands. So, cue the click of the next tape playing, because tomorrow will bring an entirely new track.


End file.
